


Танго

by Florka



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Tango
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этот танец лишь первый из многих для них.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Танго

Рано или поздно для всех приходит время умирать. Одни говорят, что за нами приходит смерть - костлявая старушка в чёрном балахоне и с тяжёлой острой косой. Другие верят, что смерть наступает естественным путём, но после пред душами открываются врата Рая или же Ада. Коммунисты верят лишь в одно - смерть приходит, а дальше лишь вечная память.  
\- Я приглашу вас на танец, - он не спрашивает, лишь подхватывает правой рукой за талию и уверенно выводит левой ногой квадрат. Она уже знает его - маской не скрыть походки и рук, что никогда не дрожат. Под столь нелепым, "птичьим" лицом скрывается острый и пронзительный взгляд карих глаз. Уже больше не изучающий, не пытающийся отыскать слабые места, ведь финал уже близок. И танго отличный способ сделать его незабываемо красивым.  
\- Ей было семь, - поворот и короткая поддержка, но она сохраняет молчание. Лишь уголки губ нервно поджимаются. Он говорил о своей семье, а точнее, младшей дочери, миловидной девчушке с пулевым ранением во лбу. За ней пришла не Смерть - то был чёрный паук с красным знаком весов на спинке. Вдова убила их всех. Она никогда не оставляла свидетелей.  
\- Слухи бывают обманчивы, - она прижимается к его груди плечом и говорит, лишь чуть открывая рот. Акцента почти не чувствуется, но это нелепое "почти". Она волнуется, и не танец тому был причиной. Шаг назад, вперёд, лёгкая дорожка - он ухмыляется, уверенный в своей победе. С каждой секундой волнение и страх, перемешанный со страстью танца, накаляется всё сильнее. Слабеют тонкие пальцы, крепко сжатые в его руке, дыхание становится тяжёлым, кажется, словно сам воздух приобрёл маслянистость. Она запоздало понимает, что токсин был в перчатках. В последний момент перед обмороком она впервые действительно испуганно смотрит ему прямо в глаза:  
\- Ты не... - а дальше лишь невнятное сипение. Прежде чем окончательно потерять сознание, она чувствует, как сильные руки подхватывают её и отрывают от пола. И горячее, обжигающее шею дыхание приносит едва различимое: "Я знаю".

Для Наташи Романовой вечная память приобрела форму маленькой тюремной камеры с высоким потолком. Обычный стул, крепкие цепи, спаянные вокруг лодыжек и запястий. Она знала, каких усилий ему стоило оставить её в живых. Знала, что больше всего на свете он был бы рад всадить ей стрелу в сердце. Единственное, чего она не знала - что именно ждало её в жизни после смерти.  
Дверь камеры отворилась вовнутрь беззвучно, запуская малую толику света из коридора. В проеме показался силуэт, который начал медленно приближаться. С каждым шагом открывались всё новые детали внешности, но Наташе было достаточно одного раза, чтобы понять, с кем в этот раз ей пришлось столкнуться на поле допроса. И перевес был не на её стороне.  
\- Наташа, я полагаю, есть пара вопросов, которые мы должны обсудить, - сказал одноглазый человек и закурил сигару.


End file.
